


just salt?!

by rivainitea



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Warden Mahariel (Dragon Age), alternative universe, they are FOUND SIBLINGS and no one can take the found family from my HANDS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: wardens but... make them witchers. samir is my character, shay belongs to kate (@ witchesgonewild on twitter)this is a simple witcher!au cause ive been obsessed with it lately tbh .... still have to watch the show [sad emoji]
Kudos: 1





	just salt?!

They were camping for a while now, tagging along together for most of the time, a rare exception was when they stopped at some city or village and Samir went running directly to the brothel, charming a bard here and being arrested there. I cannot possibly count on my tiny narrator fingers how many times Shay has either bailed Samir out of jailed or straight up busted him out of there.  
As Samir settled down with his backpack beside him, horses resting close to the lake a few steps away from their tents, he heard Shay call out his name and sighed as he had just sat down. 

“Yeah?!” he yelled back, and furrowed his brows at the sound of fire growing wilder, so he ran towards her vague direction, just to find her with a raw chicken in a pot, trying to adjust the fire level with despair. 

“Please stay here while I cook” 

She asked vaguely, staring at the raw chicken in the pot, unsure what to do with it. Do you slap it a few times? Chant something? Shay made edible food, but that edible doesn’t always mean tasty.

“You’ve never cooked? Swear I’ve seen you cookin’ before” 

He cast a light, unfocused Aard to calm the fire, not putting it out entirely, but making sure the poor unseasoned chicken wouldn’t burn, as he walked and stopped beside her, looking at the chicken.

“I have, but you ate the hare I cooked three days ago. You know how it goes when I cook.”

“You insisted you wanted to cook when we traveled, dear Shay. And I’ll admit, you are exceptionally skilled with a sword, and I shouldn’t expect nothing below that from a witcher of the Cranes, but your cooking skills-”

“Yeah, yeah. What are you getting at, Sam? Here to judge my cooking skills and boast yours?” She interrupted him with a smirk on her voice, but not on her face. Her face was focused on staring at the chicken, like they were in some sort of staring contest. 

“No, I’m here to teach you how to cook.” He said plainly, elbowing her a bit and staring at the chicken. Ah, it was his time to compete in the staring contest it seems. Before she could reply, he made a question that made her speechless……….

“Where’s the pepper?”

“... Pepper?”

“Yes, the pepper. Oh,” His face went ‘:0”, the usual face he makes when he sees a Bruxa. But Shay was no Bruxa, and they were not fighting, “Don’t tell me you season your food with salt only…”  
“You’re supposed to put more than salt?!” That explained why the hare they ate three nights ago tasted like, well, nothing, “How was I supposed to know?”

Baffled, it took Samir a moment to respond. Instead of answering right away, he made a few facial expressions that would leave Jamie Lee Curtis jealous.

“Shay’ean? Just salt?! You jest?”

“Just salt!”

“ARGH!”

“ARGH! To you too!”

They laughed after staring at each other for a few seconds, and Shay pat him on the back.

“You said you would help me learn,”

“True, true. I shall not shame you for your cooking skills any further. You will become a true cook in no time, friend. Or at least you will learn how to decently cook a chicken” 

“I can live eating only chicken for a while!” 

“No, my dear, I assure you, you learn quick! You will be cooking more than chicken in a second. Like, for example, chicken and hare.” 

He poked fun at the woman beside him once more, and he walked away from the campfire but came back in an instant. 

“Tell me if you get distracted, yes?”

“Sure.”

He laid all the spice pouches on the floor around the campfire, and told her about how they smelled, how to identify them, how to harvest or where to buy them, which felt much more like a witcher lesson rather than a cooking lesson, but Shay was always hungry for knowledge. Literally, this time.  
He showed her which ones he personally uses when seasoning a chicken, but did not do it himself. He wanted her to do it herself, learn it using her hands rather than by watching. It was rather hard for Samir to learn it all by himself, when Witchers tell you which end to grip a sword by but not how to cook, even though one is a special skill and the other, a basic one.  
He’s grown to care about Shay a lot, like a sister. He wishes to teach her all the skills he has, as well as learn from her. He’d probably admit it if pressed, but luckily Shay has never questioned him about it, which has saved him a lot of tears. Found family has never been his best area. But he knows how to cook, and that's what he’s teaching her right now, and that's the present. 

“You should stir it only for a bit more” He advised, after they had decided to make chicken soup instead. Shay had done a pretty good job at making the vegetables tasty, which she was real proud of and would probably write it on her forehead about The One Time The Vegetables She Cooked Were Real Good.

“How long?” The sound of the campfire crackling helped Shay focus easily, though she still spilled thyme on the floor every now and then.

“One or two minutes, then leave it to rest. You’ve done a good job, dear Shay!” He patted her on the back, which was apparently Their Thing now.

“Oh, finally, the Samir Seal of Approval! Now I can stop crying myself to sleep.”

With enough mockery, they sat down and enjoyed the smell of the food as it rested, almost ready to eat. It was a pleasant smell, reminded them of a safe home, whatever that might look like. They were recruited when they were really young, and had no concrete memories of whatever they might’ve called home. They were making new memories though, and that safe home felt like them with their mouths stuffed with chicken soup.

“Samir?”

“Hm? HWOwah this is rweamlf goob,”

“You’mree welcmome.” She paused, swallowed the really good food (don’t even dare forget that) she made, and continued, “But yeah, thank you. Eating decent food feels nice”

Samir froze but laughed it off, even knowing Shay was as perceptive as an eagle and would probably have asked him about it, were they not in a point where they were open about their past.

“No, dear Shay, thank you. Good to pass on my cooking knowledge to someone.” 

“God. You’re an ass.”

One day he might tell her that it was good because he didn’t feel lonely in the woods for once, Shay had a strong presence. Not today. Soon, though.


End file.
